Secrets
by Bewitched29
Summary: We've all read the Tom/Ginny fics where Ginny goes back in time. What happens when Tom Riddle comes to the future? Pure chaos, that's what. Ginny's assigned to Tom as a caretaker, while Draco is trying to gain her trust. See? Chaos. TR/GW, some DM/GW. R


Hello lovies :) I am very excited about this story. It's Tom/Ginny centric, with a dash of Draco/Ginny. I know, I know, it's overwhelming.

I hope you enjoy it!

*****

Chapter One

Tom straightened his tie for what seemed like the thirtieth time that morning. He caught a single black hair out of place and a tense pit of annoyance formed in his stomach. When pushing back the errant strand didn't work, he grasped it between his thumb and index finger and plucked; the action did not so much as garner a wince from the Slytherin boy.

Deciding his appearance was impeccable, Tom Riddle made his way from the Slytherin dungeon to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon entrance, he glanced at the staff table, allowing himself a small smirk when he set eyes on Professor Slughorn. Just the night before, the shallow man had disclosed some information of interest to Tom: horcruxes.

Tom glided along the right side of the Slytherin table, stopping at his usual seat: the seventh seat. He stepped over the bench-right leg first-and collected his standard breakfast: two sausage links, one slice of rye toast, three apple slices, and one tall glass of milk. Tom's obsession with the number seven had not gone unnoticed by the other students. However, after being at school with the curious boy for five years, going on six, it did not faze them.

The Slytherin boy ate mechanically, taking one bite, then one sip, until his plate and glass were clean. He left the Great Hall promptly. Not one word was spoken between him and his classmates.

By no means was Tom a loner. He was actually quite social and charismatic when he wanted to be. However, he just needed the breakfast period to establish his routine. If Tom could be described in one word, it would be meticulous.

For as long as he could remember, Tom had an obsession with the number seven. Perhaps it was when he was seven years old, and he felt a peculiar humming at his fingertips when one of the other orphans taunted him. Or maybe it was when he managed to make seven mice combust one day at the orphanage.

Or maybe…maybe it was when he first started studying magic and he found out that seven was the most powerful number.

Power was very important to Tom. It was something he thirsted for. Because of his strong personality and his lineage, he refused to feel inferior to the people around him. That was why he needed to information about horcruxes. This immortality would grant him ultimate power. Luckily Tom already had some murders on his hands so he could make his first horcrux as soon as possible.

The thought made him want to grin almost foolishly, but he couldn't have anybody thinking he was loony; it would damage his reputation.

As Tom made his way to the potions classroom, he passed a couple of sixth year Slytherin girls heading to the Great Hall.

"Ladies," he greeted with an easy grin.

They both smirked prettily. "Hello, Tom," they replied in unison.

Oh yes, girls loved Tom. His dark hair and eyes made him equal parts mysterious and sexy. His pale skin gave the impression that he was carved out of marble by an artist who doubled as a perfectionist. And his voice. Tom's voice was icy, but it was the kind of ice you melted on your tongue on a hot July day, the kind of ice that covered the lake and glistened in the sunlight. It was beautiful and melodic, and manipulative. Tom didn't need to employ the Imperius; his voice could make anyone do anything.

Tom rounded the corner to the dungeons and bumped into a small Slytherin firstie. "Pardon me," he said politely.

The young girl looked at him in surprise before running off. _Funny_, he thought, _no one has ever run away from me like that_. He quickly shrugged it off, but something glinting on the ground caught his eye. "Hey!" he called after the girl. "You dropped something!" But she was long gone.

Tom was notorious for his curiosity and now was no exception. He picked up the item-a golden chain-and examined it thoughtfully. It seemed like a perfectly ordinary necklace, except for the tiny hourglass at one end. Tom thought it was an interesting charm and quickly pocketed it. If the girl didn't want it, it would be his.

Later that night, after torturing Slughorn with his smug grin, after flirting with various girls, and after finishing his meal, Tom began to get ready for bed. Before removing his uniform he carefully removed the golden chain from his pocket. He looked at it more closely, but after deducing that there was nothing extraordinary about it, he gave the hourglass a careless flick. It spun seven times, making Tom grin.

But it was then that Tom's meticulous world turned upside down.

-*-

Ginny Weasley glared down at her plate, as if it was all the meat loaf's fault that she was stuck at Hogwarts while her brother and his friends were off gallivanting around, trying to save the world. She was more than competent to help but with the combination of her worrisome mother, her overprotective brothers, and Harry, there was no way she would be allowed out into the war zone.

She looked around the Great Hall and noticed how empty it appeared. Lots of parents had not let their children back to Hogwarts after the incident last Spring. This train of thought brought Ginny's eyes to the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy sat; he was staring dejectedly into his meal, as if hoping it would spring up and eat _him_.

As if sensing Ginny's intense glare of hatred, Malfoy looked up and directly into her eyes. His mercury depths held a sad look, as if pleading with her to understand. If Ginny hadn't been so angry already she probably would have overlooked his indiscretions and pitied him. Instead she just narrowed her eyes and began to stab at her meal.

A sharp jab to the ribs kept her from further victimizing her mashed potatoes. "You ought to knock that off," Colin Creevey whispered. "McGonagall's giving you the evil eye."

Sure enough, as Ginny looked up at the staff table she saw Headmistress McGonagall glaring at her. Ginny sighed and mouthed an apology.

She knew it would be hard for her to get used to McGonagall as Headmistress, but not as hard as it was for her to get used to the loss of Dumbledore. And that was all Malfoy's fault. She once again began to glare at the boy. He met her gaze unchallenged and she was startled to feel her anger ebb away when she saw his bloodshot eyes and hollow cheeks. It really was a sorry sight to see on such a handsome boy.

Realizing that her emotions were obviously beginning to cloud her judgment, Ginny excused herself from the Welcome Feast. As she exited the Great Hall she pulled her long scarlet tresses into a messy ponytail.

The young redhead began to mount the stairs that would take her to Gryffindor Tower when she heard footsteps. Her curiosity got the best of her and she moved back down the stairs. A young man was approaching from the dungeons and upon further inspection she saw the green and grey trim of his uniform.

_Great_, she thought with a groan, _a Slytherin_. She was about to bound back up the stairs, but it was too late; the rogue Slytherin had spotted her and was heading right in her direction.

Ginny crossed her arms defensively. As the figure came closer, she was able to get a good look at his face.

It was then that she felt all the color drain from her face. Her bright brown eyes widened and she sidestepped toward the Great Hall. "Impossible," she whispered.

"Pardon?" the boy asked, obviously having been within earshot.

Ginny let her eyes wander over him. She could not believe he was there. As her gaze settled on the golden chain clutched in his hand, a pit formed in her stomach.

The boy appeared to love the attention. "Pardon me, miss," he flashed a smile, showing off perfect teeth, "but could you tell me—"

"Excuse me," she cut him off, practically sprinting into the Great Hall. She did not stop until she reached McGonagall's place at the staff table.

"Miss Weasley what is the meaning of this? You are causing a scene," the Headmistress reprimanded.

"Begging your pardon, Headmistress, but Tom Riddle is standing outside the Great Hall."

McGonagall sighed in exasperation. "Miss Weasley, I understand you're upset that your brother, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger are not here, but this attention-seeking behavior has got to stop—"

"I'm not looking for attention!" Ginny shrieked, allotting the entire Great Hall to openly stare. "He's here, Professor," she whispered. "I swear it—there was a time-turner in his hand."

McGonagall got to her feet. "Very well, Miss Weasley. After you."

Eyes followed the two women as they exited but a particular grey gaze burned into Ginny the most.

-*-

I know, it's kind of short, but I'm already working on the next part! It should be up soon-ish.

Due to the time-travel element, the plot will be kind of convoluted but I hope you will all bear with me!

Reviews make me smile like this: ^.^


End file.
